The Unknown
by Mpmvirgo1
Summary: Heroes don't always have to be well known to be recorded in the throne. Even those who are barely recognized cannot go unforgotten. When the fate of the world is at stake, those at the Chaldea observatory facility will take all the help they can get, even if they have to barter with the unknown.


**Warning: This story will have a few OC servant to make this a bit unique from the others. It won't be a self-insert like the rest of them, but implementing the use of historical figures who haven't made their debut in the franchise yet though I highly doubt they will considering that the ones I'm using are actually less known amongst the masses.**

 **I only plan to at least have 3 at the very most so I can give everyone an equal amount of treatment. Grand order has enough servants as it is.**

 **In fact, you might learn a thing or two reading this story :)**

 **So enjoy! Leave a comment and review so that I can make this story better!**

* * *

Heroes were thought to be beings of legend. Fakes. Simply stories passed down through the generation as parents told them to children throughout history. After all, the thought of legendary heroes being real is quite a scary thought to believe in. As, you know, there must mean the existence of other gods as well. Or even a single almighty being.

Though not many do know of them or believe them to be real, there are those that do. After all, it has always been considered a miracle for one to witness the beings known as heroic spirits be summoned into the world.

Heroic spirits were the crystalized dreams of humanity, having existed long before anyone in the common era can fathom. Legends of Hercules, Gilgamesh, and Karna, while considered to be nothing more than stories and myths were those who actually existed.

Like in every lie, stories and legends hold a grain of truth to them. They had to have come from somewhere as something cannot come from nothing unless a basis is formed between them.

That included concepts like death and life. If something is worshipped enough amongst the masses, it can be summoned in the form of a heroic spirit depending on how people portray the concept as.

As such, Heroic spirits don't have to actually be human in a sense. They can come from objects that have received enough worship, human beings who were believed to be something else, or even false myths that never actually existed like real ones. In fact, they can even come from rocks.

No, no, not like those regular rocks that you'd find out in your backyard, but much more mythical and bigger rocks. Comets or meteors if you would like to be more precise. In fact, it was widely theorized amongst the magic community that

Though they can also come from secret cults and organizations like The Hassans. Legendary assassins of the middle east who were said to be able to kill anyone without being seen. The word from which 'Assassination' originates from.

The examples of a heroic spirit can come from anywhere. As long as they are recognized, they shall always continue to exist and withstand the test of time. Even if only one person knows of their existence, they shall surely persist on.

That is the basis of all heroic spirits.

* * *

The year was 2016. A year brandishing a new golden age of technological advancement and prosperity for humanity. It was during this year that the human organization known as Chaldea had continued on with its advances in both the field of magic and science, becoming the bridge for both communities to study in private without the public knowing.

Alchemy was perfected, robots were made, even works towards an alternative energy source was being created. Combining both science and magic had opened numerous possibilities for humanity to expand.

But then disaster struck.

The earth had been set ablaze. In a sea of fire, all life on Gaia had vanished as they were burned to cinders. The only ones who survived were those in Chaldea, having been protected due to the fact that Chaldea doesn't sit anywhere within the time axis and in a separate bubble dimension.

It was then that Chaldea's original purpose was put to the test. Even amongst its advancements, the facility had been designed with the intent to insure humanities survival over everything else, using special devices to aid them by seeing both into the future and the past for a better understanding of the world. Using the optical lenses of SHIVA, they have determined seven anomalies across time that were the cause of human order collapsing. If one were to change the past just a little bit, human order could fall apart.

For example, if one were to make it so that France never existed in the first place, human order could fall apart since France was the country which ultimately started the concept of having human equality and liberty, having other countries following in its wake. If it never existed, most of the world would descend into chaos.

Amazing what effects history has on the present day.

4 of the 7 anomalies have been fixed, with only three remaining everyone else has decided to take a break while they mustered up their forces.

The servant summoning system, established as the most important ritual ever designed, was used to summon their 'forces' for battle. Should a heroic spirit accept the summonings, it gave them a leg up against the threat that humanity is facing.

And to summon a servant, you'd need a master. Originally, several master candidates had been selected for the partaking of summoning servants, but they have been incapacitated due to a certain incident. However, they were lucky enough that one of the master candidates managed to survive the incident due to a stroke of luck.

And now it was time for the ritual, having been activated once a week for the past few months, to begin once again. If they were lucky, a new servant would show up to bolster their forces and morale.

The shadows in the room murmured in excitement as they moved around the room, regulating the activation and safety of the procedure. While most of the individuals inside rushed around the room, taking notes and making sure that everything was in proper condition, the rest of them looked on in awe as a white summoning circle appeared on the ground.

A complex ritual that was originally designed by Magicians and having been later utilized by Chaldea in a much more simplified form. The murmurs among the crowd turned into whispers of cheer as they saw the white orbs appear around the circle and begin spinning.

The light around the room began to glow brighter as the orbs began spinning faster. Eventually, it turned into a blinding light that forced many of the individuals to shield their eyes, least they go blind for the rest of their life. With a resounding roar, the orbs met at the middle of the circle, causing an explosion of electrified mana to surge as the summoning ritual entered its final phase.

As the lights began to die down, the people lowered their eyes and blinked in order to see what exactly had been summoned. It could be a servant, or it could just be a pile of black keys which showed up from time to time.

The light continued to fade, causing everyone to blink in surprise as it revealed a figure who stood in the middle of the circle wearing nothing but a dark black cloak that covered its entire body and a dark hood that casted a shadow over its facial features.

Behind it, several figures flashed into existence before disappearing like a mirage. Obviously, whatever it was they summoned it certainly wasn't a run-of the mill heroic spirit.

Everyone stared in a mixture of slight nervousness and curiosity. Whatever this servant was, it looked nearly identical to the Assassin class Hassan servants. The only difference was that there wasn't a skull mask that could be seen. The dark traits and cloak did match, though. Even the imposing aura, while quite scary, wasn't something that could be discerned as evil. More like creepy and unknown.

From within the crowd, one young man stepped out with a smile on his face despite the intimidating form of the servant. He had dark spiky hair and blue eyes that reflected like the sky. He wore the standard issue Chaldea uniform, which consisted of a white uniform along with black pants that were held together by several belts. Raising his hand, he showed off a red tattoo on the back of his hand, signifying his status as a master.

"Hello, servant! My name is Gudao and I am your master." The young man said cheerfully as he approached the figure. "What is your name, servant?"

The figure remained silent, though its head shifted slightly like it turned to look at the man. For a moment, all remained silent before the figure suddenly spoke.

"I am servant Assassin." The servant spoke, its voice sounding very young and masculine, like it was in its early adult years. "I have no name as one of the Nine. Simply refer to me as Assassin or whatever you would like to call me."

Gudao frowned for a moment as he put a thoughtful hand on his chin before smiling and reaching his hand out for a handshake. "Hm... How about we call you Nine?"

"That is acceptable, Master." Nine said, seemingly content with that name. From within the folds of his robe, a clean white hand reached out to grasp the master's hand. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

And the room erupted into applause, their unease quickly vanishing as the servant sealed the deal with his master.

Chaldea has a received new resident.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this was short but it is only the introduction so that's only natural. I didn't really plan to write a 5000 or 4000 word chapter today since I'm saving that for later.**

 **As you can see, the servant our residential master has just summoned isn't one of those self-inserts who has no connection to history whatsoever. This servant is, like he said, a servant of the Mysterious Nine of Ashoka. If you don't know who they are here's a little rundown:**

 **The Nine Men of Ashoka are kind of like the illuminati of the ancient world. Composed of nine members, not much information is known about them other than the fact that they were also thought to be mages and collectors of knowledge. It was their job to collect scientific knowledge and magical knowledge that were deemed 'too important' for ordinary men for fear of them using it for destruction. Each of them holds a bock that was constantly updated with scientific and magical findings.**

 **The order of the books are listed as:**

 **1\. Propaganda and Psychological warfare: Those who can understand what controls the masses can control the entire world.**

 **2\. Physiology and how to kill someone: Contains information that is scarily similar to the Mystic Eyes of Death. Striking or touching person with something called 'The Touch of Death', a person can cause instant death by supposedly reversing nerve impulses.**

 **3\. Mirobiology and Biotechnology: You know, nano machines and chemical weapons. Nothing too important, right?**

 **4\. Alchemy and Transmutation of minerals: Supposedly they were able to create whatever minerals they wanted, whether it be gold or diamond.**

 **5\. Communication: Teaches all forms of communication with humans, and supposedly aliens.**

 **6\. The book of Gravity and instructions on how to construct Vimana: Teachers everything there is to know about gravity and how to create that golden ship Gilgamesh has. The one with weapon systems that rival nuclear weapons and moves at the speed of thought.**

 **7\. Cosmology: Nothing too important here. Just stuff about heavenly bodies and planets.**

 **8\. Light and how to use it: Teaches how to use light and utilize it as a weapon. Potentially capable of achieving feats that can literally be as fast as light.**

 **9\. Sociology: Literally just talks about social groups and how to predict their decline.**

 **So as you can see, there are quite a bit of information I can use to make a good servant. I mean, if we went by Nasu rules, this servant would easily be in top tier. Perhaps even a Grand servant.**

 **I'll be sure to give you a stat-sheet later so you can tell me if it's a little bit too unbalanced.**

 **Now then, see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review if you see a problem!**


End file.
